Test of Love Remake
by lilmickey2008
Summary: David has to spend the week on an island in a mansion for Demon Mating Season. As if it was not bad enough, by stupid luck, Alex gets trapped there as well...
1. Really Risque Dreams and Situations

**AN: This is a remake of my 'Test of Love' story, which was inspired by Pen By Sword's story, 'Seven Days'. Quick reminder, this is going to be a much more mature look at the story. Thanks to him/her for the inspiration, and here we go.**

**Chapter One: Really Risque Dreams and Situations**

David laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, his shirtless body covered in sweat. He kicked off his sheets, and went to his bedroom window to get some air in the room, tossing off his t-shirt in the process of crossing his room. He reached up, and felt at his Jagan Eye. It was fine, but he felt as though he was about to lose his mind. For some strange reason, and this has just started occurring lately, mind you, he has been having really risque dreams. He remembered the day, rather the night that it all started all too clearly...

* * *

_David was coming back from a meeting with Koenma, and he was dropped literally, right in front on Wizardly Place. It was a nice cool evening, but he had nothing else to do. David was about to walk home, but he noticed that Alex was at home alone. He wanted to head home, but he decided that it would be better to check on her before he headed home. David floated up to her window, and was about to enter her window, but he noticed something off. Something did not seem right._

_Alex was laying on her bed, in her black bra and panties. She had her hand in between her legs, and she was __**touching**__ herself. Alex was moaning, and twisting around, but all David could do was watch. This was a girl that he knew since they were basically babies, but David could not help but to notice how much of a beautiful young woman she was turning into. _

_David accidently made some noise on the balcony in which he was standing, and Alex's head shot over to where he was standing. David was gone, but close by, and when Alex peeked out the window to see where whoever that person was, David was long gone. He was flying back towards his house, but he had that thought of what Alex was doing basically glued into his mind._

* * *

That is where he was right now. He knew something was wrong with him, because he was unable to get this image of Alex out of his mind. He did not know how he felt about what he saw, but it really caught him off guard. He did not know what he was going to do, but he kept his seeing Alex to a minimum. He saw her enough so that she would not think that he was trying to avoid her, but he did not go out of his way to see her.

He felt strange. This was not the result of seeing her doing 'that', but he knew that there was something wrong with him. He was going to chalk it up to possibly being sick, but he knew immediately that was not the case. That is when the real worry started to set in.

David had a meeting with Koenma in the morning, and he said that it was urgent. Now he had that to think about. Whatever the Prince had to tell him, he had to say to him right at that specific time.

* * *

David casually strolled into the office that Koenma was waiting for him in, and notice that not only was the prince there, but so was Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke. The four of them were demons, so he figured that whatever Koenma had to tell him, it was going to involve all of them.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" David asked Koenma. Koenma cleared his throat, and Yusuke began to laugh under his breath. Koenma glared at Yusuke, and spoke to David.

"David, seeing as how you are newly accustomed to your demon powers, I have something to tell you." Koenma began.

"What?" David asked.

"Something begins at Midnight tonight, and it involves all four of you." Koenma said, motioning to David, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke.

"What is it?" David asked.

Yusuke laughter grew louder, and Kurama could barely keep a smile off of his face.

"Demon Mating Season." Koenma answered. David had an idea of what that was, but damn his curiousity, he had to ask anyway.

"What is 'Demon Mating Season', anyway?" David asked.

"It is when Demons of all classes have the uncontrollable urge to...well..." Koenma trailed off.

"Tell me." David demanded.

"Have sex." Koenma said.

Yusuke was rolling at this point.

David winced hard. He knew this had something to do with the strange urges and dreams that he has been having about Alex at this point. Now he had an explanation, but there was more that Koenma had to tell him.

"What is going to happen to me?" David asked.

"I know that you have been having urges about Alex, and that is almost too obvious." Koenma said. "Also, we have to separate you from the general population, and put you on an island with a mansion that is fully stocked with everything that you needed."

David was about to speak but then Koenma continued.

"Well, first off, this Demon Mating Season falls with a full moon. Also, you are an S-Class Wolf Demon, so that means that you have to have a special place away from everyone, including Alex." Koenma said, confirming David's worst fears.

"Great, when do I leave?" David asked.

"Right now." Koenma said. David just sat there, and sighed. Well, there was nothing that he could do, so he had to accept this and do it with a grain of salt.

After all, this was for Alex.

* * *

It was in the evening at Waverly Place, and Justin and Max were going to play a prank on their sister. She was asleep in the chair in their lair, and Justin took Max's wand, and the two chuckled as they were about to go through with their plan.

"Okay, so what are we going to do again?" Max asked.

"We are going to make the couch disappear from under Alex. Plain and simple." Justin said.

"Fine with me. Do it." Max said. Justin waved his wand, and the couch disappeared into thin air. They expected to hear Alex yell at them for messing up her beauty sleep. Of course, as does anytime they do something like this, something goes wrong.

Alex was gone...

"Oh no." Justin said.

"What happened?" Max said.

"Dude, Alex is gone!" Justin said in disbelief.

"Wow, you are gonna be in so much trouble." Max said.

Justin just glared at him.

* * *

Alex was walking on a beach, her clothes soaking wet from landing in the water. She was going to ask herself how she got here, but she soon remembered that it was Justin and Max who sent her here. Most likely a prank, she told herself. She wondered who was home in that big house on the island. She had nothing to lose, because she was not going to sleep out in the cold with only her wet clothes on her back.

"Might as well see who is living there." Alex asked. She walked up the steps, and when she reached the door, she knocked loudly. Now, she did not expect someone to answer, but when someone did, the surprise of someone answering was replaced by the someone who answered.

"David! What are you doing here?" Alex asked. David visibly flinched as she made her way into the home. He was not going to telel her the truth, so he had to lie to her.

"David, can you get me out of here?" Alex asked him.

"No...I can't." David answered refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"We...are trapped here together..." David said.

* * *

**AN: As I said before, this is a remade, more mature version of my original story, because I did it at the library, and the results showed. I had this done before, but I had to get my computer rebooted, so I lost that data. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Murphy's Law

**AN: Well, just as things could not get any worse for David, Alex, his girlfriend, is trapped with him on an island for demon mating season. Oh, boy, is David in trouble now. What is he going to tell Alex about why they are here?**

**Chapter Two: Murphy's Law**

"What do you mean that we are trapped?" Alex asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Well," David began, a nervous tone on his voice, "There is a force field that surrounds the island at the strike of midnight."

"Well, when does the force field wears off?" Alex asks him.

"Next Sunday." David said, softly enough. Alex heard him, and lost it.

"WHAT!" Alex screamed, the windows rocking in the room.

"Alex, calm down, please." David pleaded, grabbing her shoulders, trying to get her to get a grip on herself.

"I can't believe we are trapped here. What are we going to do?" Alex asked David.

"The house is fully stocked with everything that we are going to need, so we don't have to worry about that." David answered her, giving her a warm smile.

"Well, that is good to know." Alex answered. She took a glance around the house, and smiled. It really was a nice place. There was a fireplace but there was not a fire going. There was a display table with chairs surrounding it, and there was stairs leading upstairs.

David looked at Alex, and noticed that she was shivering. It was slightly cold outside, and she was soaking wet, from probably landing in the water from being sent here.

More importantly, David noticed that her clothes soaked through to the underwear that she had on. He could literally see the black matching bra and panties that she had on. That is when the thoughts soon returned, and he quickly changed the subject before his mind wandered down that road once more.

"I need to get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold." David said. Alex took a look at her wet clothes, and realized that what he said was a good idea.

"Fine with me, where can I change?" Alex asked him.

"Upstairs, come with me." David said, motioning for him to follow her.

"David, how do you know where everything is in this place?" Alex asked him.

"I was looking around the place before you showed up." David said. "I found this changing room before you got here."

David stopped at the bathroom, and motioned for Alex to go inside.

"Thanks." Alex said, giving him a sweet smile.

* * *

Alex was in an upstairs bathroom, changing out of her wet clothes. David managed to find her a bra and panties that were the right size for her. David sat out by the door, and waited for her to get finished. She was changing in there, and David literally had to think of something else to take his mind off of Alex stripping down to nothing but her underwear. She was taking her time getting dressed in there. After a little while, David was starting to get impatient.

"Are you done yet?" David asked her.

"Almost. I need a shirt. Give me yours." Alex demanded.

"What? Why?" David asked her.

"I want a shirt that I can fit." Alex answered him.

"I mean, really?" David asked Alex.

"David, either you give me the shirt that you are wearing, or I am going to come out there, and take it off of you." Alex said.

_She won't do that. _David thought. Then again, this was Alex that he was talking about. He heard the doorknob rattle, and David quickly took off his shirt and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Alex said sweetly. She shut the door, and quickly pulled it on. She then stepped outside, wearing only the shirt that barely reached beyond her thigh. It was sort of tight fitting, and that meant that David could literally see all the curves that was on Alex. David tried to hide his blush, because when ever Alex stretched, he could see the black panties that he had on, and with the time that they were in, he knew that he could not afford to be turned on by Alex.

"Wow, nice to see that you kept in shape." Alex said, running a hand down his bare chest and his muscles. David smiled, but his face grew even redder every second her hand was on his bare skin.

"Thank you. You are not that bad looking yourself." David said nervously. Alex smiled sweetly at him, and gave David a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Alex said, grabbing his hand, and dragging him to the bedroom that they have passed on their way to the changing room, or the bathroom in this case.

David felt his heart leap into his throat. This means that he literally was going to be in close proximity of Alex. Man, he prayed that nothing was going to happen.

Of course, it was.

* * *

It was late at night, and David felt his heart was literally beating against his chest, like it was about to pop out of it at any moment. His heads was swelling. Heads, as in more than one, mind you. The one above his shoulders, and the one below his waist.

He knew that he had to do something about the situation that he was in. The first thought that came to David's mind was to make a run for it. You know, try and get away from here, and leave Alex behind. He quickly scrapped that idea, because he knew that he would never forgive himself if he were to leave Alex here, and something was to happen to her. Then the thought of telling her the truth rang through his mind.

_Hey Alex, it is Demon Mating Season, and I might all but rape you. _David ran that through his head, and laughed silently at his bluntness.

Yeah. That is not going to work.

David had to get some sleep, but his mind was racing, and his heart was beating. He was sweating as if he had just ran a mile. He knew that he had to do something before the week was up, but what?

Then it happened. She moved ever so closely to him. Then Alex turned over to face him, and rested her head on his shoulder. She had her head a few inches or less from his neck, her soft, warm breath hitting his neck, and the bottom of his ear.

Then David felt her bare leg rub against his "lower limb", shall we say. He felt the urge to gently shove her away, but something in his mind told him not to. He sort of was enjoying this, and he felt ashamed as he did, but he continued to let Alex rub up against him. Alex soon stopped rubbing against him though, much to David's disappointment. She finally draped her arm across his bare chest, and let out a content sigh.

"The first day of Demon Mating Season is barely over with, and I am already feeling as if I am about to lose it." He said. David sighed as he stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a very long week...

* * *

**AN: Poor David. Trust me, it is going to get worse for him. The mating season of the demons really gets to the demons as the week goes on, and if day one was challenging to get through, wait for day two. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Day Two

**AN: As the second day begins, David soon finds himself struggling with his growing arrousal for Alex, and they get somewhat intense. Lord help him.**

**Chapter Three: Day Two**

David opened his eyes, and felt his heart slowly beating. He felt okay, but he knew what situation he was in. He knew that Alex was here with him, and he had to attempt to keep his arrousals under control, or he was going to do something completely unthinkable. Oh, god how was he going to do that? He just laid there in bed to think about that, of course he was unable to think about that, and now he had to think about what he was going to do today. He and Alex could go and see what else was in the mansion. That is something that they could do.

Speaking of Alex, she was nowhere to be found. She was not next to him, so that meant that she could possibly be downstairs.

David sighed, and kicked off the sheets, and went downstairs to see what she was doing. David, dressed in only his black pajama bottoms, slowly made his way to the kitched, and she was sitting right at the kitchen table.

"I take it that you are waiting for something?" David asked.

"I tried using magic to make us some breakfast, but that would not work, due to something with the forcefield around the island." Alex asked.

"I can make you breakfast, okay?" David answered.

"Fine with me." Alex answered. David took a seat. Alex got up to look in the refridgerator, and bent over, giving David a clear view of her ass. David only stared at the sight before him. David snapped out of the trance and went over to the fridge, and grabbed some bacon, some eggs, and other things. He took a look in the freezer, and saw that there was some breakfast burritos in there.

"Sweet, breakfast burritos." David answered. He took a cooking sheet out of the cabinet, and laid out some breakfast burritos, and quickly put on some eggs as well.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in a little bit." David said, taking a seat in the chair that he originally got out of. Alex walked right over, and sat right on his lap. David was surprised at this, and he at the same time was comfortable, but uncomfortable.

"Uh, Alex, what are you doing?" David asked her.

"Getting comfortable." Alex answered, mischievously. David knew that tone of voice she had. He would know it from anywhere. She spoke like that when she would get something that she wanted from him.

_This was not going to be good._

"David, we are going to be alone until next Sunday, right?" Alex asked.

"Right." David answered. Alex was literally right on top of him, and he was struggling to keep his emotions under control. Not his emotions, his...how we say, 'inner wolf'?

"So, we can do some 'things' out here, and no one would know about it, right?" Alex said, slowly tracing a finger on his bare chest.

"What are you getting at, Miss Russo?" David asked.

Alex leaned into his ear, and whispered something.

David's face went beet red when she said it.

* * *

William was sitting in his study reading when he heard frantic knocking on his front door. Irritably, he sat his book down, and went to answer it. He looked to see who it was, and noticed that it was Justin and Max. By the way they were looking, the red headed Belmont knew that they did something wrong. Sighing once more, William opened the door, and stepped out onto the porch.

"Okay, what did you clowns do now?" William asked.

"We tried to pull a prank on Alex, and she disappeared." Justin said quickly.

"William pinched the bridge of his nose, and moaned under his breath.

"Why did you feel the need to do that?" William asked.

"We thought it would be funny?" Max answered.

William just glared at the youngest Russo.

"We need your help to get her back before David finds out." Justin said. "Can you do that?"

"Probably. You are in luck, because David is gone until Sunday, so you two are in the clear, for now." William said.

"Good, what can you do?" Justin asked William.

"I will look some things up, but until then, you two are going home, and waiting until I can find something." William said.

"Thanks, man." Max said.

"No problem." William said, waving them off, and stepping inside of his house. He saw them off and then walked back to his study.

It was there that he thought to himself.

_I wonder what David is up to. Maybe by blind luck she managed to get sent there with him. Only time can tell..._

* * *

As the day went on, David noticed somethings, most of them were about Alex, of course. These were things that David had not picked up on, especially now that David and Alex were a couple, and she was growing up into a very shapely lady.

Therein lies the problem. David noticed how the curves of her body had changed. Her breast were the perfect shape, almost as if she was built out of stone perfectly. Her legs, and her rear end especially were almost perfect, and when she would bend over in front of him, (he was thinking this shortly after breakfast, so she was still in her black t-shirt from earlier, mind you) it took every ounce of resistance he had not to grab it, or just to slap it.

David mentally kicked himself for thinking like that, but he blamed it on Demon Mating Season, of course he thought of her as a lover many times before that, but would Alex feel the same way, he wondered.

He also wondered if Alex was inticing him on purpose to lure him into a sexual encounter? He would not put it pass her, but he had to be on his toes.

This was going to be a long damn week...

* * *

By blind luck, there managed to be an arcade there at the mansion in which they were staying. David and Alex stayed there, and played the various games until it was late in the evening. Then when the clock struck eleven, Alex and David made their way to the bedroom to turn in for the night. David changed into his pajamas, and Alex was in the shower.

As David went to sleep, his Jagan Eye began to focus on Alex being in the shower. David had the image in his mind of Alex being completely nude, soaking wet, rubbing her body down with soap. David felt guilty that he was witnessing this, but at the same time, he was not sorry that he was doing this. David kept an eye on what was going on.

Then Alex placed herself under the head of the shower, and began to slowly pleasure herself. She was slow at first, but as the moments pass, she goes faster, grabbing one of her breast as she does so.

She let's out a moan of pleasure as she reaches her orgasm, and leans against the wall of the shower to catch her breath. Alex stepped out of the shower, dried herself off with a towel, and quietly slipped on her underwear.

David shut his eyes, all three of them, just as Alex stepped out of the bathroom, a rush of steam coming out after her. She dropped the towel on the floor, and curled up next to David. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and she slowly went to sleep right next to her boyfriend.

David was wide awake, thinking about what he just saw.

_Two down, five more days to go... _David thought as he laid there wide awake.

* * *

**AN: Just a quick warning, I might change the type of story from Romance/Humor to just Romance/General in the near future. That MIGHT happen, and it might not, just putting it out there. Anyway, David knows what Alex does when she is alone, and it is all to clear to the "horny demon". Also, Max and Justin, along with David's family soon finds out what is going on, and where Alex is. Oh, boy...**


	4. Day Three

**AN: Well, as the days continue to go on, more things begin to happen, and not all of them are going to be good for everyone, especially our lovely couple trapped on an island during this time of the week.**

**Chapter Four: Day Three**

Villo laid on David's bed in his room, sighing happily. Since David was gone, he had a bed to sleep in, if only for a week, at least it was a bed to sleep in. He rolled over, and stretched out his claws. He was happy that David was able to do something that would make him happy, but in the end, it was due to Koenma wanting for him to do this mission or whatever.

Villo rolled off of David's bed, and began to walk into the main part of the home. He saw Lynn talking on her cell phone, to either Justin or William, by the sound of the conversation.

"Alright, if anything changes on this end, I will let you know." Lynn said, shutting her cell phone. "Fucking idiots..."

"Who was that?" Villo asked her.

"William. Justin and Max paid him a visit the other day, and he wanted to know when David was coming back." Lynn said, walking over and planting herself in front of the couch.

"Why?" Villo asked.

"Well, the idiots thought that it would be a good idea to play a prank on Alex, and instead, they teleported her somewhere." Villo asked.

"Justin and Max, huh?" Villo sighed, shaking his head. He knew those two boys since they were in Theresa's belly. He knew what that meant, even without the youngest Falcone telling him.

"Let me guess, Max and Justin have no idea where she is, and to make matters worse, they can't bring her back even if they can find her." Villo said.

"Exactly." Lynn answered, driving his point home.

"What the hell, I mean really?" Villo said, leaping off the couch. "David is going to kill them when he finds this out. I say let him."

"Hold on for a second, William says he is going to talk to Koenma today, and ask him where they can find David." Lynn said.

"I hope the toddler can tell him something, and I really do hope Alex is alright, wherever she is." Villo said, with genuine concern in his voice.

"I hope so too." Lynn said.

* * *

William casually walked into Koenma's office, and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Koenma turned around in his chair, and faced the Belmont heir, and sighed.

"I take it that you are looking for Alex, right?" Koenma asked him.

"Yeah. Do you have any idea where she might be?" William asked him.

"None whatsoever." Koenma sighed, chewing on his pacifier nervously.

"Speaking of which. Where is David?" William asked.

"On an island in a mansion for Demon Mating Season." Koenma asked. William started to chuckle a little bit. Koenma sighed, and glared at the red head in front of him. William stopped laughing for a few moments and managed to get his laughter under control.

"Where now?" William asked once he managed to stop laughing for a few minutes.

"He is away from general population until his, shall we say, "urges" are under control." Koenma said.

"Wow, so it is a good thing that he is not around her, because of what you said, he might end up raping her, basically." William said.

"It is." Koenma agreed. "It is really good that David is not around anyone at this time, because if he was to mate with someone during this time, he would kill someone in his state of mind during this time."

"Even Alex?" William asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Especially Alex." Koenma answered.

"Look, I need to be able to tell Justin and Max where Alex is, or at least be able to find her. Can you tell me where she is?" William asked him.

"Of course. I have something here that will be able to find her instantly." Koenma reached into his desk, and pulled out a little compact. William watched as Koenma flipped it open, and pressed a few buttons. Then he watched as Koenma's expression changed to one of complete fear.

"Oh boy..." Koenma said.

"What? What is it, Koenma?" William asked.

"Well, I found Alex. Guess where those two sent her." Koenma asked, showing William the compact.

"Shit..." William whispered. "Well, let's go and tell the bumbling brothers what we know now."

"I can tell that this is going to be a lot of fun..." Koenma said, as he and William left the room and headed towards Waverly Place.

* * *

Justin was busy pacing in their lair, as Max was busy twirling his wand in his hand. Justin and Max were both on edge because they had to tell their parents that not only was Alex gone, but they had no idea where they sent her. Not only were they in fear of their parents, but they also had to deal with David when he got back. That was going to be an episode all in its own, if they were going to live through it.

"We are going to be in so much trouble." Justin said.

"No we aren't." Max answered. "All we have to do is to find Alex before mom and dad get back. Simple."

Justin just glared at Max. His little brother can be so thick headed sometimes. A loud crack snapped them out of their argument, and Lord Koenma and William Belmont appeared right in front of them.

"Well, I take it that you two are waiting on us." Koenma said, appearing suddenly. William stood silently close by, his arms crossed and an oddly placed smile on his face.

"Koenma, do you know where Alex is?" Justin asked him.

"Yeah, I do." Koenma said. "She is with David."

Justin and Max both let out a sigh of relief, but judging by the look on both Koenma and William's faces, it was not a good thing that she was with David.

"Uh, what is wrong?" Justin asked.

"Let me tell you." Koenma whispered into his ear. William stood there, and waited as the news was broken to the eldest Russo child. This was going to be good, and the reaction was going to be especially better than that.

A few moments later...

"WHAT!?"

* * *

It was an uneventful day, and that suited David just fine. He knew that was going to change, because he was already past the halfway point of their stay here. They mostly just ate lunch, and dinner later on, and watched movies all day.

Now they were in bed together, as the moonlight from the moon slowly leaked into the window. David looked over towards Alex, and smiled. She really was pretty as she slept. With one of his hands, he moved some of her fallen brown hair out of her eyes, and gave her a really soft kiss on her lips. Alex moaned slightly, and placed her head on his chest, letting the soft heartbeat, or lack there of in David's situation, David sooth her to sleep.

His innocent thoughts soon wandered to what he was going to do once Demon Mating Season was over. Scratch that, he knew that his urges were going to get even more difficult as the week charged on. David hated this feeling that was taking over his body. He wanted Alex to be the one that he gave his first love to, but not under these circumstances. He was losing a battle with his urges that meant that eventually, and most likely, he was going to end up hurting the girl that he known since he was a baby, and his one true love eventually.

* * *

**AN: Well, sorry for the non action of that chapter, but I originally forgot where I was going to take this chapter as I got my computer fixed. Thanks for being patient and stay tuned for more!**


	5. Day Four

**AN: As the day goes on, certain things become true to those involved. Justin and Max have a really big problem, and David finds it hard to keep his hands to himself especially when Alex is here willing. What does that mean? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Five: Day Four**

Well, this day could have started better, at least for Max and Justin. They have spent the entire night worried about the fact if their sister got raped and killed by David, who for all intents and purpose was a horny demon. See, Demon Mating Season was in full effect, and as the days go on, the higher and stronger the urges be. The last day of Demon Mating Season ends with a full moon. That was bad because certain demons have power surges with the full moon. Now, if you are a wolf demon, that is really bad, especially if your girlfriend is trapped here in a mansion surrounded by a magical barrier with you as well.

That is the situation that the Russo brothers and David and Alex (Alex unknowingly at this point in time, mind you) at this point in time.

This is going to be a really interesting turn of events as the day keep going on.

* * *

Justin and Max paced back and forth in William's study as Demon Mating Season went on. Time was on the essence, as Demon Mating Season went into it's fourth day. It was going to get worse for David, especially with Alex there with him. William looked up at the brothers irritated that he was being interrupted by his studies.

"Will you two stop that?" William called out.

"Sorry, we are just a little nervous about the turn of events that are going on." Justin said. "Can you find out what is going on?"

"Well, they are trapped on an island with a force field surrounding the entire place." William said.

"We know that." Max said.

"Let me finish, Max." William said irritably. "Well, there is literally nothing that we can do until Sunday. So in turns, basically, that means that unless one of them is badly hurt, or the week is up, they are there, and there is nothing that we can do."

"What are you trying to say?" Max asked, being clueless as he always was.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." William said under his breath. "We can't do anything, Max, they are there until the week is over."

"Crap, that sucks for Alex." Max said.

"Sucks more for David, he is trapped there with her." Justin said.

"Well, now we have to go and tell Villo and Lynn. You two clowns are coming with me." William said.

"Do we have to?" Max moaned.

"I was not asking, you nitwit. MOVE." William said, grabbing Max by the ear, and dragging him out of the house.

* * *

Lynn was sound asleep on the couch when loud knocking disturbed her from her sleep. Stretching briefly, she slid off the couch, and looked through the peephole. She saw William standing there with Justin and Max. She wondered what the hell did these three want?

"Yes?" She greeted the trio.

"I have something to tell you, and I figured that Justin and Max need to be present in order to tell you." William stated.

"Why are you holding Max's ear?" Lynn asked.

"Whenever I would turn my head on the way over here, the young one would try to run, that's why I am holding his ear." William said.

"Okay, what is up?" Lynn asked William.

"Well, you know that David is gone due to Demon Mating Season right?" William asked her.

"Right. But why are you asking me about that?" Lynn stated.

"Well, Demon Mating Season ends on a full moon. With David being a wolf demon, his urges are going to be uncontrollable on that day." William said.

"Okay, but what about Alex? Where is she?" Lynn asked William once again.

"That is where Max and Justin comes in. Take it boys." William said, turning to the two.

"We tried to play a trick on Alex, and we accidently transported her to the place where David was." Max said.

"And by 'we', he means him." Justin clarified.

"Okay, what do we do now? How do we get her?" Lynn asked.

"We don't. She is there for the week, and there is nothing we can do." William said.

"So, my horny brother is there with his girlfriend. Think they are going to do anything?"

"Most likely, but only time can tell, right?" William said. That earned glares from everyone in the room.

"What?" William asked innocently.

* * *

David managed to get a fire going in the fire place that the home had, and David took a seat in front of it. Alex came down, wearing only a t-shirt that belonged to him, a shirt that barely reached her knees. David slightly blushed as she came over and sat down on his lap.

"So, how was your day?" David asked Alex.

"It was fine, but I have been thinking." Alex said.

"What about?" David asked her.

"Well, even though we were trapped here, I am having a real good time with you." Alex said.

"I know, I am having a good time with you here as well." David smiled.

"Yeah, I am still wondering how I got transported here." Alex said.

"I am still wondering that too." David stated as well. Then they looked at each other as the same thought entered their mind.

"Justin and Max." David and Alex said at the same time.

"I think that it is time for us to check in to bed, right?" David said, getting up and yawning.

"Fine with me." Alex said. David went over and put out the fire as Alex made her way up to the bedroom, David was right behind her, and watched as she pulled the shirt off over her head, and climbed into bed. David gulped loudly as he stared at the image of his girlfriend in only her bra and panties. She then climbed into bed and went to sleep as if there was nothing happened. David could only stare at Alex as she slept there, peacefully.

"Look at her, she looks really beautiful." David said to himself.

_She's asleep, now you can have your way with her._

"I could, couldn't I?" David said to himself. He had his voice to a whisper, his voice was low enough so that Alex could not hear him.

David approached her, and slid into bed beside her. David reached out and was about to touch her, but he stopped suddenly.

"What am I doing? I can't do this, especially to Alex of all people!" David said to himself. David laid down, and tried to sleep, but was afraid that if he did so, he was not going to be able to stop what might happen.

_Sleep tight, David, I am not going away..._

* * *

**AN: David appears to have a voice in his head. That voice? His urges, that is basically what it is. Demon Mating Season is going into it's final few days, and it is going to get really bad for David, and he is going to cross that line. Wait and see what I mean...**


	6. Day Five

**AN: In this relatively short chapter, we find out one thing. Temptation can drive anyone up the wall, and they will do anything to avoid giving in to that temptation. David is going to find that out first hand, eventually.**

**Chapter Six: Day Five**

_Is the week over yet?_

David could only ask that question over and over in his head. He was in big trouble. He was laying there, sweating as though he just ran a mile. He felt as though he was going to lose the battle with his urges as time went on, and that was something that he could not let happen, with all of his being. He hated that he was in this position, all thanks to Justin and Max. He was going to deal with them when the time was right. Now he had to figure out how he was going to survive without trying to "take" Alex's innocence. That was going to be a problem. His urges were getting stronger, and he literally had to resist the urge to not have sex with Alex right now, especially now that she was making it really hard not to, and she seems to be willing to, if it came to it.

David looked over to sleeping girlfriend, and smiled. Then he continued to stare at the ceiling in an attempt to get to sleep.

* * *

The morning came, and David finally managed to get to sleep, but it was only for an hour and some change, though. David heard the shower going, and noticed that Alex was not asleep beside him. She was obviously in the shower. David sighed, and wondered what he should do. The door suddenly opened, and she stepped out, a robe around her midsection, not showing her nudity. She looked over towards David, and saw that he was asleep, or so she thought. Alex walked over to the drawers, and pulled out her clothes that she was wearing for the day.

David soon saw that she let the towel drop to her feet, and felt his face heat up as he saw her naked and somewhat wet figure. Alex slowly slid on her bra and panties, and then pulled on a white tank top over her bra. Alex then crawled onto the bed beside David, and began to kiss him.

"David, wake up." Alex said, running a hand through his hair. David slowly opened his eyes, and smiled at her.

"Yes." David smiled at her.

"I want to head to the entertainment area of this mansion." Alex said. There was no way that he could, or would in this situation, say no to her.

"Fine with me. Grab your stuff, and let's go." David said.

Alex smiled, and went to grab what she needed.

"I am so going to kill Justin and Max..." David said.

* * *

To David's horror, there was a jacuzzi in the mansion as well. How was that bad, you ask? Well, Alex wanted to get in there with David. That is what is wrong, especially now that Demon Mating Season is coming to a close, that meant that his urges are going to get really strong. Now he had to give in to her demands, all the while not revealing what is going on. Easy to do, huh?

* * *

David sat in the jacuzzi, waiting for Alex to come and join him. David only wore some black swim trunks, but Alex of course had to make a grand entrance. Then she did, walking over to the jacuzzi, wearing a two piece black bikini. She gave David a smile, and slid right onto his lap.

"I take it that I look good?" Alex whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, you do..." David said, in a broken and squeaky voice. Alex just laughed, and gave him a kiss.

"This is nice." Alex said. "I always wanted to spend a quiet moment with you for a while now."

"Yeah, I wondered when we were going to get some time to ourselves." David said.

"David, I wanted to ask you something. Something important about our relationship." Alex said nervously.

"Sure. Okay." David said, not knowing what was going to come out of her mouth. He should have known better though. This was Alex, after all.

"When do you think that we are gonna have sex?" Alex asked. David had to hide his flinch from her, but he had not done a good job eventually.

"David? Are you okay?" Alex asked. David thoughts went immediately to watching Alex in her room, watching her touch herself. Then that thought caused a shockwave that went all through his body...

"David, is there something in your pocket?" Alex asked, looking down at David's lower area.

"I don't have any pockets on my trunks. Why?" David asked her back. Then it dawned on David what she was getting at.

"Yeah, now I KNOW that you are having fun." Alex asked. "Come on stallion, let go to bed."

"Yeah, this week is going to get a lot better." David said, watching Alex leave, switching her hips as she left. Alex turned around, and saw him staring at her.

"Liking the view?" Alex asked. David tripped and fell out of surprise.

"I'm okay." David said.

"I know. Come on, let's get to bed." Alex said.

David sighed, and followed his girlfriend.

* * *

David was in the shower, getting ready for bed, feeling as though he was gonna get scorned for doing what he did. In his defense, he did not do anything wrong. Alex felt his hard on that he had while the both of them in the hot tub. That was terrible because she was not going to let that go, and now she loved calling him stallion. That was good, but god, William and Yusuke are gonna make fun of him forever now.

Out of nowhere, Alex pulled back the shower curtain, and stepped inside. David turned away, face red, and he had a slight nose bleed (for obvious reasons, obviously).

"Alex? What are you doing?" David asked, trying to keep his voice normal.

"I wanted to take a shower, and now I am showering with you." Alex asked, wrapping her arms around his waist, and when her arms traveled lower, she got a surprise.

"Wow, nice..." Alex answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alex, please..." David almost whimpered.

"Fine, I know that you are almost done. I'll leave you alone." Alex said. Giving him one last kiss, she stepped out of the shower, and grabbed her a towel and clothes before leaving.

David looked out to make sure she was gone, but noticed something else.

"She took my clothes, of course..." David muttered and cursed under his breath.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, David will come close to crossing that line between himself and Alex. Just what is he going to do? Wait and find out!**


	7. Day Six

**AN: David does something against his will, and for some strange reason, Alex is okay with it. With only two chapters left, just what in the hell is going to happen to this couple now?**

**Chapter Seven: Day Six**

Alex eyes snapped open when she felt a tingling sensation. Her eyes glanced down, and saw David's hand in her panties. Alex did not know why he was doing this, and what really shocked her was that it was really turning her on. David continued to finger her, and then he began to kiss her neck. Alex slightly bit her lip to prevent her from moaning and ruining the mood as to what he was doing. Alex refrained from moving too much to signal that she was awake as well, but she slightly closed her legs to make sure that she could fully enjoy the feeling that she was experiencing.

Then, for no unexplained reason, David just suddenly stopped. Alex held herself from gasping in disappointment, and she tried to calm her breathing. She just laid there, unable to go to sleep. Why did David do that, and more importantly, why did he stop? Did he notice that she was awake? Alex just laid there, staring out into the night.

* * *

David awoke to find his hand in Alex's panties. Knowing what he was doing, he suddenly stopped what he was doing. He felt a pang of guilt for doing what he did as Alex slept beside him. David had no idea why he did what he did, but Alex was going to find out soon enough that Demon Mating Season was going on, and basically she was sharing a home with a horny demon, basically. The scary thing about this whole mess? What David did as Alex was asleep, let's just say that was child's play compared to what he was going to do as the morning rolled around...

* * *

The next morning was a really awkward one for the both of them. David and Alex both know what happened last night, and it weighed heavily on both of their minds. They were going to be there for at least another day, so it was decided, and it was decided while neither spoke to each other, mind you, that they would not bring it up unless they had to. So, with that thought unknowingly in both of their heads, they both went on with their day with a smile on their face.

* * *

David was sitting on the couch, looking at the fire that he started in the fire place. Alex walked into the living room, and snuggled up against her boyfriend. Alex sighed against his neck and looked at him.

"I found a dance floor here." Alex said with a smile.

"Really? I suppose that you want to go dancing, right?" David asked.

"Yeah." Alex asked. "I have alreadypicked out what I was going to wear, so all you have to do is put on your clothes, and meet me down there."

"Okay, let's me get my clothes on." David said. He quickly put the fire out in the fire place, and went upstairs to get his clothes on.

Alex went in a different direction and did the same.

* * *

So, there was a dance floor, and more importantly, there was a bar there as well. So, basically the "dance floor" as Alex would put it was a club. David dressed up in a nice black shirt, some dress shoes, and some slacks. He did his hair in a nice way, and found himself at the bar, just standing there behind it, looking through. David looked up, and saw Alex come in. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing a black strapless dress, and some heels. David was eyeing the dress that she was wearing. It clung to her body, and showed the curves that she had. Alex smirked at David, and walked over to him, her hips swinging as she made her way over. David felt as though Alex was teasing him, flaunting her body at him, almost daring him to try and take some of her. David barely kept eye contact once she reached him.

"So, barkeep, what do you have?" Alex said. David saw that she was also wearing lipstick, and that did not help matters either. David really was hot for her now.

David decided to play along for now. "We have certain things, but I need to know what you have a taste for."

"Whiskey." Alex said.

"I need to see your ID." David asked her.

"Are you sure that you can't make an exception, just this once?" Alex said, leaning over, and placing a hand on his cheek. She pratically purred as she said those words as well. She was also leaning over in a way that her breasts were on display for him.

"Sure..." David said, trying to hide his blush from Alex. Alex giggled as she took the drink from him.

"Thank you. You really are sweet." Alex said taking a sip from her glass.

After taking a few more sips from her glass, Alex looked out to the dance floor, and back to him.

"Want to dance?" Alex said.

"Sure, okay." David said. Alex took his hand, and then led him out towards the dance floor. She pressed her body on his, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like that it is just the two of us here, David." Alex said, giving him an eskimo kiss.

"I just love spending my time with someone I love as much as you do." David said.

"Thank you." Alex said, standing on her toes to give him a kiss. When she broke away, she sort of staggered as she did so.

"Okay, Alex, let me take you to bed." David said, swinging one of her arms over his shouder.

"Okay, thank you." Alex said, sort of giggling as she did so.

* * *

David felt sort of guilty, you know. Alex was not drunk, but she was pushing that issue, you know. Basically, she was buzzed. Anyway, as they made their way to their bedroom, David opened the door, and helped Alex in. David sat her on the bed, and she just giggled at him.

"Thank you, sweetie." Alex said, touching the tip of his nose.

"No problem." David smiled. Alex then stood up, and turned around.

"Unzip my dress?" Alex asked him.

"Sure." David said. He reached up, grabbed the zipper, and unzipped the dress. Alex then grabbed him and pulled him towards the bed, which resulted in him falling on Alex, who only wore a black bra and panties.

"Okay, you are tipsy, I am going to leave you here for the night." David said.

"Are you sure that you don't want to sleep in here with me?" Alex asked in what sounded like a sad tone of voice.

"Ma'am, I need to let you sleep that off." David said. "Jerry and Theresa would kill me if they knew that you were drunk."

"Okay, sorry for that." Alex said sadly.

David just smiled, and tucked her in. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and walked towards the door. He looked back quickly, and just stared at her beautiful form as she slept.

He gave her a quick smile, and shut the door behind him.

_The real test is to come, David..._

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	8. Day Seven: The Final Day

**AN: This is it. This is the final chapter. Alex finds out that David is keeping a secret from her, and she soon finds out just what that is. Will it change there relationship for the better, or the worse? Wait and find out!**

**Chapter Eight: Day Seven: The Final Day**

David felt his heart beating fast, and an uncontrollable urge was slowly taking over him. He had to do something quick, but what? He could not leave Alex here, and risk her getting hurt due to some stupid thing that he had going on. That meant that he had to be close to her with out being too close to Alex, whatever that meant.

When David woke up, he soon remember that he was in the bedroom with Alex. He was shocked as to how he got back in here, because the last thing that he remembered, was that he fell asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace. David soon notice that Alex was snuggled up against him, her face buried in his neck, her breath slowly hitting his neck. Alex also had her hand draped across his bare chest. Her hand was a few inches from his "special area". David wondered if he could slide away before she would wake up...

"Morning, handsome." Alex whispered in his ear.

"Morning. Alex." David whispered back to her. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Nothing." Alex answered. "Since we are here by ourselves, I just want to lay in bed with you all day."

"That's fine by me." David answered. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Sure. Hurry back." Alex said, kissing him on the cheek, and sending him on his way. David did not argue, because this was something that he needed, an excuse to be away from Alex.

* * *

David was heading to the kitchen to get breakfast ready, but for some strange reason, David stopped dead in his tracks, and headed back to their bedroom, and saw Alex, fingering herself again. Alex did not know that he was standing there, because the door was cracked enough that David could see her, but if she looked in that direction, she would not see him, not as if she would care, because she was, well, busy at the moment.

This was fun and all, but David decided that it was time to end this.

David opened the door, and leaned against the door frame.

"Having some fun?" David smiled, causing Alex to jump.

"Oh! Um...hi?" Alex said, blushing a little bit.

"Someone is caught with their hand in the cookie jar..." David smiled, waging his index finger in a mock bad tone. Alex looked as though she was about to be punished for what she got caught doing.

"Man, if word of this got out..." David said, causing her eyes to go wide.

"David, please. I'll do anything." Alex said.

"Alex, please. I am only kidding, but I do wonder how you will feel if someone else did that to you." David said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked in a worried tone of voice. David laid on top of her, and gave her a kiss.

"Close your eyes." David said to her. Alex was a little apprehensive, as to exactly trust him.

"Don't worry, Alex, I am not going to hurt you." David said with a smile. "As a matter of fact, you are really going to enjoy this."

"Okay." Alex said nervously. She closed her eyes, and just waited for whatever to happen. David then forced her hands above her head, and shoved his other free hand in her underwear. Alex soon felt the same pleasure as she did when she fingered herself, but this was better, because it was someone that she loved doing this to her. She felt the rush of pleasure rushing through her body, and nearly exploded when the pleasure hit its tipping point. Alex opened her eyes, and David was gone. She sat up, and looked around, but there was no sign of him.

"David?" Alex called. She looked around, and jumped as lightning and thunder clapped outside. When she looked out of the window, she saw David running out onto the distance, and it looked as though he was crying for some strange reason.

"David?" Alex said, wondering what was going on. She quickly dressed in a hoody, some sneakers, and some slacks. She then ran outside after him.

* * *

David ruined everything. He lost the only girl that he ever loved, all because he could not keep his hands to himself. He fell to his knees in the middle of some woods, hearing Alex call his name behind him. He just sat there, and cried. He loved her, and now she wanted nothing to do with him, not that he could blame her. David just laid there, staring at the sky, wondering what he was going to do now that the girl that he loved might not want to be with him any more...

* * *

Alex ran through the rain, and came upon David, sitting against a tree, his head down, looking as though he was asleep. Alex let out a sigh of relief, and with a little trouble, lifted him to his feet. She put one of his arms over her shoulder, and helped him back to the house.

"Alex...I am sorry..." David said, in almost a trance like state.

"Don't worry David, I forgive you, for whatever is happening with you." Alex said.

* * *

As the rain stopped, and the fire in the fire place was going, Alex sat at the foot of the couch, staring at David as he looked away from her. He knew what was going on, and that really got him scared to talk to Alex. She had to know the truth, even if that meant losing her.

"David, talk to me." Alex said. David did not look at her at first, but he did steal a few looks just to see the frame of mind that she was in.

"David, please." Alex said, running a hand up his bare arm. David saw that she was on the verge of tears, and decided that it was now or never.

"It is Demon Mating Season." David said finally.

"What? What are you talking about?" Alex asked him.

"It is a time when Demons get really promiscious, and try to "take" certain humans." David answered.

"So the mansion that we are in..." Alex began.

"Was a house that Koenma placed me in." David answered.

"Wow, so me walking around in my underwear did not help, did it?" Alex asked.

"No it didn't." David answered.

"So why did you run off?" Alex asked him.

"Did not want to risk hurting you." David answered.

"So it was not me, you are attracted to me, right?" Alex asked.

"Of course. I always was." David answered.

Alex smiled, and crawled under the sheet that was covering David, and laid against him with a smile.

David just held her close, and stroked her hair, smiling.

"I am still going to kill Justin and Max when we get back." David told her with a laugh.

Alex just smiled.

* * *

It was a few days after they got back from the island, and Justin and Max were on edge. Alex was nice to them. That scared the crap out of the brothers. They knew immediately then that she was up to something. One day, Alex just left, and gave the two a smile before doing so.

Justin and Max stood there, just staring, not knowing that something was right behind them.

"Hello, boys." Rayzor said, appearing right behind them.

Alex listened to their screams of horror as she walked off.

"Sweet revenge indeed." She said with a laugh.

**THE END**


End file.
